At the beginning with Sesshomaru
by Burned Toast
Summary: The conterpart to At the beginning with Inuyasha. Another sweet story tuned to At the beginning. Please R&R!


A/N: This is the counter part to my other story involving Inuyasha and Kagome. Also keep in mind that Sesshomaru is most likly vary ooc and this story takes place about 10 years into the future when Rin is about 17 I guess. So please R&R! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru watched Rin and Jaken in the stream trying to catch fish for dinner from his place by a tree. The fact that Jaken was taking sevral face plants into the rocks below his feet amused both Sesshomaru and Rin although Jaken was enraged that he couldn't quite get his hands on the scaley little creatures. Once Rin and Jaken maneged to cetch some however, they eat and the Jaken and Rin went to sleep leaving Sesshomaru with his thoughts.

_**We were strangers**_

_**Starting out on a journey**_

_**Never dreaming what we'd have to go through**_

_**Now here we are**_

_**And I'm suddenly standing**_

_**At the beginning with you.**_

Rin awok quietly and saw Sesshomaru looking the other way. She got to her feet and walked over quietly to him. His keen ears picked up the sound of her footsteps and her sent told him who it was, but he didn't look over at her. She sat down beside him and didn't say a word, insted she tucked her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them.

**_No one told me_**

_**I was going to find you**_

_**Unexpected, what you did to my heart **_

_**When I lost hope **_

_**You were there to remind me.**_

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked and Rin raised her head happy that someone broke the silence.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Why do you fallow me?"

"Do you not want Rin to fallow you anymore?" Her voice cracked slightly, showing she was sad.

Sesshomaru looked at her, his amber eyes glisining in the moonlight.

"Don't be foolish Rin." Was all the great inu youkai could muster, though he knew he wanted to say something more.

_**This is the start Life is a road, and I want to keep going **_

_**Love is a river I want to keep flowing Life is a road, now and forever **_

_**Wonderful journey **_

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning **_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through **_

_**At the end **_

_**I want to be standing at the beginning **_

_**With you. **_

Rin let out a sigh and placed her chin back apon her knees.

"You never answered my question." Sesshomaru said after another few heart twisting moments of silence.

"Huh? B-b-because I-I-I lo-ve love you." The words that are so easy in theory stuck the the roof of her mouth like 2 month old penutbuter.

Sesshomaru's head snaped in Rin's drection.

"Wh-What?"

_**We were strangers **_

_**On a crazy adventure **_

_**Never dreaming how are dreams could come true **_

_**Now here we stand **_

_**Unafraid of the future **_

_**At the beginning with you. **_

They both sat there taking in the others words. Rin strongly thought that was a vary bad thing to say. Much to her surprise Sesshomaru wraped his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer.

_**And life is a road, and I want to keep going **_

_**Love is a river I want to keep flowing **_

_**Life is a road, now and forever **_

_**Wonderful journey **_

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning **_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through **_

_**At the end I want to be standing at the beginning **_

_**With you. **_

Rin layed her head across his leg and Sesshomaru toyed with her long raven hair. Rin moved to get up as she turned to face Sesshomaru he could see the tears filling her deep brown eyes to the point that they would start to flow any second. She wraped her arms around his waist and burried her face in his chest.

"What is it Rin?" He placed his hand soothinly on the back of her head.

"I-I always g-g-get in your wa-way." She sobbed out the muffled words that made Sesshomaru shake his head and lift hers up.

_**I knew there was somebody somewhere**_

_**Like me alone in the dark **_

_**Now I know my dream will live on **_

_**I've been waiting so long **_

_**Nothing's going to tear us apart. **_

"You don't get in my way." His finger suported her chin as he looked her in the face. He removed his finger and her head droped a tad but rose again, he used his now freed finger to wipe the tears from her cheek. He stood up and helped her get to her feet.

They went for a walk down the river.

_**And life is a road and I want to going **_

_**Love is a river I want to keep flowing **_

_**Life is a road, now and forever **_

_**Wonderful journey **_

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning **_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through **_

_**In the end I want to be standing at the beginning **_

_**With you.**_

Once they stoped Rin once again flung her arms around his waist. He too wraped his arm around her and they stood there for a few moments before Rin lifted her head up.

"I want to stay with you forever." She said looking into his golden eyes, in which she could see her reflection.

"Good." He said and smiled (thats right, he smiled! Scary!) and ducked his head closing the distence between them.

'_For such a cold guy, he sure is warm_.' Rin thought as his lips came in contact with hers.

**_And life is a road, and I want to keep going _**

_**Love is a river I want to keep going on Starting out on a journey **_

_**Life is a road and I want to keep going**_

_**Love is a river I want to keep flowing **_

_**In the end I want to be standing at the beginning **_

_**With you. **_

'Inuyasha, there is one thing we have in common. We've both fallen in love with mortal girls.' Sesshomaru thought as a shooting star streaked a path above them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n: I hope you liked it and don't kill me if Sesshomaru was way to ooc for you to handle. But it was a romance, he had to be kinda I don't know. Compationit?


End file.
